


Ride

by AmberLynnWrites



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Merle Dixon - Freeform, Protective Daryl, Sad Daryl, Smut, Some Fluff, daryl dixon - Freeform, daryl punching assholes, like major angst, mostly angst, pre apocalypse daryl, when is daryl not protective of someone he loves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberLynnWrites/pseuds/AmberLynnWrites
Summary: Originally a song drabble request on Tumblr, using the song "Ride" by Lana Del Rey. Pretty much, Daryl misses you.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an angsty series, be prepared. Anyways, I hope you enjoy :)

Daryl doesn’t know what to do. So, he goes off on his motorcycle and rides for what feels like hours. The soft wind hitting his body makes him feel light, the roar of the engine fills the air; the feeling of being out on the road isn’t different. What is different, however, is that he’s not with you. **  
**

He’s trying hard to not lash out at anything or anyone he doesn’t have to lash out on. He’s angry, and when he usually would let out his anger, he doesn’t. He thinks of you, and he tries to fight off the demons inside. He knows you would want him to.

_“You’re more than what your brother tells you, Daryl. You have to believe that.”_

Your words echo in his mind as he stands in line to buy a pack of cigarettes. He’s off again on the open road, staring straight ahead, with no destination in mind. Anywhere but his house. Anywhere but that town. But, he knows he has to go back eventually–work at the shop and all–so he turns around and heads back, but you’re still on his mind. You’re always on his mind.

Daryl misses you. It keeps him awake at night, and when he finds it to be too much, he hops on his motorcycle again and rides until nighttime turns to dawn. You’re still not with him. Your arms aren’t holding his waist, and your lips aren’t there to leave soft kisses on his neck. Daryl pulls over to the side of the road and parks his bike. He lays down on the soft grass and stares up at the sky, waiting for the sun to rise. The feeling goes away after a little–but comes rushing back once he gets on his bike to go back home.

For a few months he’s okay. He’s back to normal. He goes to the shop every day and his boss praises him for the amount of work he’s brought in to fix bikes. Daryl feels proud of himself, but you’re still on the back of his mind because you’re not there for him to tell you all of this. But that’s just a small thought.

And then something happened. Some guy at the shop–whom Daryl doesn’t get along with and doesn’t particularly like tried to pick a fight. Daryl ignored him for as long as he could, but when it comes to you, he doesn’t hold back. He can’t.

“Daryl, what happened to that girl you had?”

“You guys were close, right? Merle said he ain’t ever seen you like the way you were when you were with her.”

“She’s got you messed up, right?”

“You guys _fucked_ , right?”

Daryl’s anger was boiling in his blood. Before he could even think about it, he swung his fist which met the guy’s jaw, causing him to fall down. Daryl’s knuckles begin to shake and tremble at the contact but he wants to punch him again, anyways. The bastard deserves it–talking about you like _that_ –Daryl won't take it. Soon, some other workers come over to see what happened, and as the guy begins to throw insults and threats, Daryl bolts from the bike shop and heads home on his motorcycle.

~

It’s late. Past midnight, Daryl’s sure. He’s laying in bed, staring at the ceiling. His windows are open, letting the sounds of the night fill his room. He’s exhausted.

Suddenly, his phone rings. Daryl shoots up in bed and looks at the device on his nightstand–he didn’t even know that that thing still worked. He’s too tired to look at who’s calling and answers it.

“Hello?”

“Daryl?”

It’s you. It’s your voice. How did–how did you find him? Daryl runs a hand through his dirty blonde hair and looks out the window, the moonlight shining in through the screen, illuminating a part of the floor.

“I miss you,” Daryl doesn’t hesitate in telling you this. “Where have you been?” He asks, desperate for an answer. His heart feels like it's being clawed at.

“I’ve been… places. Are you okay, Daryl?”

The way you say his name makes his chest feel ten times heavier. He nods his head, sniffles, and looks down,

“I am. I’m tryin’. But I am. It’s past midnight. I’m alone.”

“What–” Your voice quivers, “What have you been doing?”

“The shop. The shop’s been good,” He tells you, “But I’ve spent lots of time on my bike. I ride fast at night. It’s nice,” Daryl lets out a soft smile.

“Not too fast, I hope?”

“Thought you liked when I rode fast.”

“You got me. I only liked it ‘cause I got to hold onto you just a bit closer.”

Daryl’s silent for a moment, “I don’t ride that fast anymore. I’m enjoyin’ the night breeze. The night.”

He hears you take a deep breath, “So, you’re okay?” You ask him.

“Well…” he trails off, “I’ve got a war in my mind. Been tryin’ hard not to get into trouble.” He looks out the window again, “’Til today.”

“What happened today?”

“Some prick at the shop. Said some shit ‘bout ya. About us. Punched him in the jaw, then took off.”

“I’m sorry, Daryl.”

“Don’t be.”

“I miss you so much,” Your voice cracks, and Daryl feels tears threaten his eyes. He picks at his bed sheets and falls back onto his bed,

“I miss you, too. I always do. Ya always on my mind. Fuck,” Daryl curses under his breath, “Fuck, I miss you so much.”

“You’re going on, right? You gotta keep going, Daryl.”

“I know.”

“I gotta go. It’s late. I love you, Daryl.”

“I love you–”

He doesn’t finish your name before the call ends.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl remembers a moment shared between you two. Merle, uncharacteristically, is concerned about Daryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

_“Want to go for a ride?”_

_“A ride? Where?”_

_“Anywhere,” You say as you get up from laying next to Daryl on the small couch, “Didn’t you just fix up your truck at the shop?”_

_Daryl wraps his arms around your waist in protest of you leaving his side, bringing you back down to lay in his arms, “I did. Don’t mean I feel like drivin’ it, yet.” He mumbles against your tussled hair. You sigh and get up again, causing Daryl to grunt in frustration._

_“Come on, Daryl,” You urge him, poking his broad chest, “I want to go out!”_

_“Can’t we just stay in a bit longer? I didn’t see ya all day.”_

_“We’re together now,” You tell him, “Please?”_

_Daryl rests his arm behind his head, his other reaching out to bring you back down next to him. He looks at you for a moment before he wraps his arm around you and closes his eyes,_

_“Just five more minutes.”_

_You laugh against him and nod, “Fine.”_

_Not even a minute later, you’re sitting up again. This time, you straddle Daryl and place your hands on his chest._

_“Jesus, ___!” He says, half surprised and half amused, “What?!”_

_“Daryl! You_ know  _what!” You laugh, and Daryl can’t help but smile. You lower yourself towards his face and place a chaste kiss on his lips. “I want to go on a ride with you.”_

_“Alright,” He replies softly, “Anythin’ you want.”_

_Before he starts the engine, he looks at you for a moment and laughs to himself._

_You’re looking at Daryl as his eyes are focused on the road. His left arm is out the window while his right is steering the wheel. You can see the muscles in his arms. You admire his profile that is being illuminated by the setting sun. You’re sitting with your legs spread out on the seat, resting on his lap._

_Daryl glances at you with a side smile, “Whatcha lookin’ at?”_

_“You,” You reply simply, “I don’t think you realize how attracted I am to you.”_

_He scoffs, “Stop.”_

_You smile and rest your head against the window. It was quiet on the open road, just the two of you in Daryl’s truck. You return to a normal sitting position and rebuckle your seatbelt, facing the windshield. Daryl looks at you as you look out the window and he smiles softly to himself. He loves you, he knows that much. But he doesn’t tell you. Not yet._

_He pulls over after a little while and tells you that the sun is about to set._

_“So?”_

_“So, we’re goin’ to watch it.”_

_You smile, “Sounds good.”_

_The two of you are now laying in the back of the truck, watching the sky turn various colors. Daryl’s holding you close–his arms are wrapped securely around your waist, and his head is practically nuzzled in the crook of your neck. He tried his best to focus on the gorgeous sky, but there’s something else tugging at his mind. His eyes land on you as you watch the sky. Daryl’s admiring your features, how they are softly glowing from the golden sun and sky. He loves you. He enjoys moments like this–well, he enjoys all the moments he gets to spend with you. Suddenly, you turn your head to face him._

_“What is it?”  
_

_“Nothin’,” He replies, nuzzling deeper into your neck, taking a deep breath. He hears you giggle and pulls back with a questioning look on his face.  
_

_“That tickles,” You tell him with a smile, and he takes it upon himself to do it again, this time devouring your neck in kisses. He takes one hand and threads his fingers through your hair, pulling your head back to give him easier access to your neck. You smile and laugh at his soft lips kissing your skin. You not only love this, but you love the fact that Daryl is so much more comfortable with physical affection than he used to be. There was a time where you would be the initiator, but now, it seems like your places have switched. He always finds the chance to hold your hand or sneak a few kisses, and he especially loves to kiss your neck._

_The ride home is nice. You request to play Bob Dylan, and Daryl doesn’t refuse. “Precious Angel” is playing._

Daryl gets up from bed. He hasn’t had a call from you since that night. He’s not sure when he will get another. After throwing on some clothes and stuffing a bagel in his mouth, Daryl heads out to the same truck the two of you drove in that one summer day.

He slams the door shut as he plops on the driver’s seat. Before turning on the engine, he looks at the passenger’s seat. The morning is quiet; contrary to how his mind has been lately. Daryl starts the engine and drives to the shop.

It’s a long, exhausting day fixing motorcycles and cars. Daryl avoids the guy he punched. He didn’t even realize he didn’t know his name until Merle came up to him quietly–very un-Merle like.

“Heard ya got physical with Billy the other day,” Merle says to him in a low voice. Daryl almost pops a wire out of the engine he’s working on. “That true?”

“So what if it is,” Daryl replies, a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

“Ya can’t be doin’ that, little brother.”

Daryl whips up from bending over and takes the cigarette out of his mouth, locking eyes with his older brother.

“Oh, yeah? Comin’ from you?”

Merle’s eyes darken, “I don’t want trouble, Daryl. I–I get it. But–“

“Fuck off, Merle,” Daryl says under his breath, “Fuck off.”

Merle sighs and begins to walk away before coming back, “Just remember what I–“

“I said  _FUCK OFF!_ ” Daryl shouts in Merle’s face. A few workers come rushing by and Daryl kicks a box of tools on the ground, sending all the items across the concrete ground, a loud shrilly noise as the result. Daryl blocks out everyone’s attempts at trying to calm him down. He pushes and shoves anyone who gets in his way, and once again, he’s back in his truck. 

Daryl’s thinking of you the entire time he rides back to that one spot the two of you pulled into to watch the sun set. He drives into the field with a heavy feeling in his chest. You’re on his mind now more than ever and he sinks to the ground and grips at the grass, desperately trying to hold onto something. He shouldn’t be here. It hurts too much. He was okay for months, but assholes like Billy just had to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. Daryl wonders to himself if there will ever be a right time.


End file.
